Reunion
by Skates16
Summary: 10 years ago, they graduated. Now they're back and seeing what happened to everyone. But the question that everyone is asking is where is their Prom King and Queen? Moliver, Lackson, Jayla. One-shot


_Because my teachers finally gave me homework, I wanted to put it off as long as possible. So I decided to work on my stories and I was just blank because I had this new idea floating around in my head, thanks to a Danny Phantom fanfic I read. So then I wrote this one-shot instead and worked really hard on it!_

**Reunion**

The gym looked deserted, with multicolored streamers hanging down from the ceiling. To the side was tables which held the food and drink for the coming guests. In the center of the gym, hanging on the ceiling, was an old disco ball that was used long ago in a middle school during a 70s dance.

Soon the gym doors opened and in came a girl wearing a dress made of natural materials. She was holding hands with a tall man, smiling up at him. He hadn't come to the high school with her; they had found each other during college when they both joined the Environmental club. It seemed like they were soul mates and soon Sarah was the first girl of her class to marry the man of her dreams. The two of them now worked with Green peace.

They walked towards the drink table as more classmates from 2010 came in. Next was an African-American girl, dressed up in designer clothes, strutting her stuff in front of her old school mates. She had made it big as a model, but the life she had wasn't all glitz and glam. She failed to keep a steady relationship with any of the guys. They always ended up cheating on her.

Her health was also failing; she would never eat some days so she could fit into her outfits. She was slowly falling into depression, but then she met her current boyfriend. He was a photographer who liked to capture the true beauty of a woman and not that of what she pretended. He asked her to join him and soon Amber's life was looking up, forgetting that she used to be a bully back in high school. Life was great until she got a letter, calling her back to Malibu. She and her new hubby were there, Amber looking anxious to see everyone.

Behind her came her long time friend. She had dropped out of school before grade 12 and lived with her father, living off his money. But soon he went bankrupt and she had nowhere to go, except to Amber.

But while Ashley was on her way to visit her super model friend in New York, she met a billionaire's son in Paris and the two seemingly fell in love. No one had heard from Ashley, not even Amber, until now. Her friend came into the gym, looking glum. Her husband had recently filled for divorce and she was losing all her fortune. But upon seeing her friend, it had been 10 years since Amber graduated from Seaview high, her face brightened and the two were finally reunited.

One by one, more classmates filled into the gym, all looking out for their friends from the old days. Some arrived with kids and had everyone gushing over the little darlings, congratulating the happy parents.

Matt was there. He had made it into professional surfing and was almost up with still top ranking surfer, Kelly Slater. Dex arrived with his latest girlfriend while Lucas looked miserable, sulking in the corner.

Joanie B. Goode entered, trying to make a grand entrance with her arm around her current boyfriend, but no one took notice of her. She was only here to show off to Lilly and Miley her hunk, but no one had seen them.

"Guess what? Rico is here!" Rico declared, opening the doors. He was followed in with a blonde girl. Everyone welcomed him back; he had made a name for himself throughout his years since he 'dated' Miley.

"Rico, have you seen Miley, Lilly or Oliver?" Sarah asked as he made his way towards her.

"Nope, but I hear that Jackson is coming too. I can't wait to see him again and see if he'll still fall for one of my tricks." Rico said, grinning evilly. He may be 14 years older then when he started here, but Rico still had the mind of a mastermind and still loved causing trouble.

"Has anyone seen them since graduation?" Sarah asked. All of them had gone across the country to study or, for the smarter students, across the world. It was known that Lilly went to UCLA along with Jackson. Miley completely disappeared while Oliver had gone down to Texas. No one had heard a word from any of them since they left.

"I wonder what happened to our Prom King and Queen." Amber said to Ashley.

"They are probably horribly disfigured and don't want to show up." Ashley said, becoming bitter. Back at their prom, she was so sure that Amber was going to win it, but lost it to Miley. Amber was so angry that she ran out, Ashley following her.

"I don't think so Ashley and we must forget the past. We were mean to them, that's why I lost the crown." Amber said while her boyfriend squeezed her hand. Ashley felt her eyes fill up with tears as saw that and Amber wrapped her arms around her. "Don't worry, you'll find the right guy one day."

"Everyone! Jake Ryan is coming!" Dandruff no longer Danny said. Sure enough, the doors opened and in walked Jake, photographers following him. His career hadn't gone down the drain as he got older, in fact, in sky rocketed!

"Jake!" Everyone screamed. He took off his shades and gave everyone his million-dollar smile. After filming in Antarctica, he returned for schooling in Malibu. He had given up on girls all together, knowing they were all only dating him for his looks and money. He was still searching for the girl that was like Miley.

And he found her. She wasn't exactly like Miley, but he found himself falling for her later in life. After the success of their movie together, Jake and Mikayla became good friends. He then stopped being in the spot light and concentrated on his schooling. Once he finished grade 12, the two met up again and did another movie together.

By this time, Mikayla and Hannah were both huge successes. They were both the top singers in the country, both tied for first. But Hannah never tried acting and soon Mikayla was the most liked in both businesses.

But it was during the filming of their second movie together when Jake found himself falling for her. After filming the movie, the couple announced they were going out. After a few years of on and off again dating, the two then announced they were getting married.

And now here he was, big star Jake Ryan, walking into his high school with his 6-month pregnant wife, Mikayla. She had put her career on hold when news got out she was pregnant and having the paparazzi stalking them wasn't helping. But being back in his old high school, Jake felt relaxed and soon joined Rico and Sarah by the punch bowl.

"Where are our Prom King and Queen?" He asked. He was surprised when he found out that he had lost to Oliver, but everyone thought that Oliver and Miley would make the cutest couple…

"No one has seen them yet." Sarah said. Rico stood, mouth agape, at Mikayla. His star, his idol. His celebrity crush, along with Hannah Montana.

"Well, they better get here soon or else they're late." Jake said. The door opened again and everyone turned to see whom it was and were surprised to see who came through the doors.

Lilly smiled widely at everyone as she rested her head on her husband's shoulder. She looked up at him and laughed a bit as he started to sweat. He never did fit in with her classmates.

"Jackson, calm down." Lilly whispered.

"Why did I come? I didn't even come to my own reunion." Jackson said, looking at her.

"Because no one knows that we're married." Lilly said as she pulled him in. "And they might come to the wrong conclusions when I tell them I'm pregnant."

It was true; Lilly was three months pregnant with her first child after marrying Jackson a year ago. He nodded in agreement as they made their way through the crowd, everyone staring at her. Lilly stopped in front of Joanie and smiled.

"Hey Joanie, long time no see." Lilly said, friendly.

"Yeah, it's been a while. This is Kurt, my new boyfriend." She said, pulling him closer to her.

"This is Jackson, also known as Miley's older brother, my husband." Lilly said. Joanie's jaw dropped open.

"You're married?" She asked.

"Yep, and expecting a baby." Lilly said and walked off.

"Did you just bring me to show off to your classmates that an older guy married you?" Jackson asked.

"Yeah, pretty much." Lilly said as she spotted some of her old friends by the punch bowl.

"I'm hurt." Jackson said.

"Jackson?" Rico said, dropping his punch glass. "You're dating Lilly?"

"Not dating, married." He said, taking Lilly's hand and showing him the engagement ring and wedding band. "Read it and weep."

"How'd you get so lucky?" He asked.

"There was a good thing in front of me, just took being at college to help me figure that out." He said, kissing Lilly on the cheek.

"Meaning he asked me out after my first year of college with him." Lilly told everyone.

"I missed her during my first two years there." He added.

"Aw, good to know." Lilly said, kissing him on the lips.

"Do you know where Miley and Oliver are? Are they coming together?" All of them asked the two of them.

"Whoa, slow down. No, we haven't seen them since we got back in Malibu yesterday. We were at my parents house." Lilly said.

"You don't live in Malibu? Then where do you live?" Jake asked.

"San Francisco now." Jackson said. "But we're moving back when Lilly has her baby."

"Lilly's pregnant?" Sarah and Mikayla asked. The blond nodded and smiled proudly. She was defiantly ready for motherhood.

"Uh, testing, testing, one, two three…" Everyone turned to the stage set at the end of the hall and saw their very old principle standing there. He looked at be at the age of 70 now. "Is everyone here?"

"No!" Everyone shouted. "Our prom king and queen aren't here!"

"Well then, where are they?" He asked. Everyone started murmuring amongst themselves, where were they?

------

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes.

"No!"

"Yes!

"NO!

"YES!"

"No times infinity. There, I win." Miley said, crossing her arms and sitting back in her seat.

"Come on Miles, we have to face them sometime." Oliver said from the driver's seat. But his friend just shook her head, glaring at him. "Don't tell me this is another mood swing…."

"What is with you? I just don't want to go in… yet." Miley said, looking nervously at the school. 10 years it had been since she last stepped into those halls, ten long years it had been since she saw everyone, except Lilly and Jackson.

"Miley, we have to go now or else we'll miss the party. And we're the former prom king and queen." He stated. Miley sighed and unbuckled her seat belt, looking behind her at the sleeping form of her son and daughter.

"Why did we bring them?" She asked.

"Because since you gave birth to them a year ago, you haven't let them out of your sight." Oliver said as he picked up the girl, making her wake up. She had short brown hair and big brown eyes. She smiled when she saw she was in Oliver's hands.

"How's my little girl?" He asked. "How's Hannah?" The girl giggled while Miley picked up her twin brother. He murmured something and shifted in Miley's arms, his eyes closed tightly.

"Come on Zack, wake up." Miley whispered into his ear. Zack slowly opened his eyes that were the same shade of blue as his mother's. Miley smiled down at her son while she closed the door and joined her husband of two years at the front of the door.

"Ready?" He asked. Miley nodded and the two walked up the steps and into Seaview High. They then made their way towards the gymnasium where they heard someone on a microphone, asking how everyone was and if everyone was there. They heard people shouting for their prom king and queen.

"Well, this will be weird when they see that we actually got married." Miley said, looking at Oliver.

"Hey, they also voted us cutest couple in the year book, even though we weren't dating." Oliver stated.

"True." Miley said, taking a deep breath. Oliver then held Hannah in one hand and grabbed Miley's free hand. She smiled and the two entered the gym.

The principle stopped speaking when all eyes fell on the couple entering the gym, with kids in their hands. Everyone looked at Miley and then Oliver then at the kids in their hands.

Then, one by one, people started clapping. Then the whole gym erupted into cheers and shouts, some going up at Oliver and shaking his hand and hugging Miley. Lilly and Jackson then made their way towards the two, taking the kids out their hands.

"I'm surprised you didn't tell anyone about us and the twins." Miley said to Lilly as she took Zack out of her hands.

"We wanted to keep it as a surprise." Lilly said, walking off into the crowd with baby Zack. Miley then grabbed Oliver's hand as the principle then went on talking about all of them when they started school to when they ended. But Miley couldn't help but smile at all her old friends as she looked around the gym.

------

"The most likely to become a super model, Amber Addison. They got that right." Miley said as she sat down on the couch in her father's house. Oliver took the seat next to her while Lilly and Jackson were already seated. On Miley's lap was the yearbook from 2010.

"And they voted me most likely to become pro." Lilly said. "Turned out it was Matt."

"They voted me class crown and Rico brightest kid of our grade." Oliver commented.

"I was also class clown." Jackson said.

"I was most likely to fail, but that's because Amber and Ashley were part of the yearbook committee." Miley said, closing the book. "Where's dad?"

"With your kids." Jackson said. "You know he loves spending time with them."

"Which is why he doesn't want us to leave." Miley said, sighing.

"Which is why we aren't." Oliver said, turning to Miley who frowned.

"What do you mean? What about our life back in Texas?"

"I got a promotion, we're moving back to Malibu so our kids can grow up close to their grandfather." Oliver said, grinning as Miley squealed and kissed him.

"You are the best husband ever!"

"And guess what, Lills and I are moving back after our baby is born." Jackson said, putting a hand over Lilly's stomach. "Just 5 months and then I'll be a dad."

"Are you sure you're up for the challenge?" Miley teased.

"Yeah, it's not all fun and games." Oliver added.

"Stop it you two! He'll make a great father." Lilly said. "Just as long as you don't tell them tales of your childhood. Do not give them ideas."

"Oh great, just what the world needs, little Jackson's and Lilly's." Miley teased both of them.

"Well, then world better be prepared then." Jackson stated. And so the four of them spent the rest of the evening talking about the good old days and childhood memories.

The yearbook then fell off of Miley's lap and was on a random page. It was a picture of the prom king and queen. Miley and Oliver stood next to each other, Miley kissing his cheek while Oliver blushed.

On the next page was a picture of Lilly and Jackson outside Rico's during one of his stays in Malibu. Not one of them knew then that they were destined for each other. It took a little time, but they finally figured it all out.

* * *

_I hate endings. So what do you think? Like baby Hannah and Zack? I know I do! Yes, Hannah is names after Hannah Montana, but she has Oliver as a father, so what are you going to do? And just to keep it Disney based, I named her twin brother Zack. So there. And I didn't want to give everyone a bad life, but it had to happen to someone, so I picked on Ashley because she's not the brightest. Now please review, I worked really hard on this! _


End file.
